


Emergency - Hunters - Car Wash

by scifinut



Series: 3 Word Prompts [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word prompts. Three minifics. As prompted by coldfireserge on Tumblr, Stargate Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency - Hunters - Car Wash

**Emergency**

John sighed and tried to close his eyes. The blare of the klaxons around him was deafening. For once it really hadn't been his team's fault that there was an intergalactic incident, but did that give him the all-clear to leave the infirmary ward? No. Apparently being injected with unknown substances offworld meant he had to stay under observation for 48 hours. Everyone else on his team got to head back to their quarters while he was stuck here listening to every single emergency communication, which was entirely unfair. All he wanted to do was go take a nice long shower and curl up in bed.

"Of course there's an emergency in the gate room, there's been an emergency in the gate room for the past half hour, now could you just shut up about it?" he screamed at the speaker in the ceiling. There was, predictably, no response.

It was going to be a very long night.

 

**Hunters**

"John?"

"Yes Carson?" His voice was hushed, but it was clear his patience was strained.

"Why are we here?"

John sighed. Rodney had asked the same thing at least five times in the past hour before John had sent him over to another small group for someone else to deal with. He'd gotten Carson in return, which was turning out to be not such a great deal for him. "Politics. You healed the leader's daughter, so now our whole team is being invited on the nice big ceremonial hunt. It's a huge honor to come along, and it's an even bigger honor when they kill something. Guests to take the biggest part in carrying the beast back to the village and the first stab at butchering." Which Carson would have known, if he had been paying actual attention at the mission briefing. It was early, though, and John could forgive the man for letting his attention slip.

Caron paled. "John," he whispered urgently.

"Yes Carson?"

"I can't do that. I'm not a hunter. I don't butcher things."

"Carson, today we're all hunters. Just pretend you're doing an autopsy. And don't ever mention that you're not a hunter, as long as we're here you are."

 

**Car wash**

The Pegasus Galaxy presented a lot of problems. First of all was that many of the men who were serving there didn't know what to do with their downtime. Back home they'd be tinkering with their cars or watching football games. Here there wasn't a secured large space to play football, and there were no cars to tinker with. It made it all the more interesting when Elizabeth got an email about a possible R&R activity, a car wash. Of course the cars were the puddlejumpers, and by wash it was probably going to mean a full detailing inside and out, restocking of all the supplies. Engineers could get in to a few of the more damaged ones and tinker to their hearts content, Rodney had written them off as spare parts buckets long ago.

It was an elegant solution. Give the men some vehicles to work on if they wanted to, and spread it out over several days. Someone would have to be on-site to supervise any tinkering, but there were bound to be some people in the science department who would gladly volunteer for an overnight supervisory role if it meant they got to play around with puddlejumper systems.

She responded to John's email with a single sentence.

_The First Annual Pegasus Galaxy Car Wash is a go._


End file.
